


Willow Breeze

by Kpoptive



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst?, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoptive/pseuds/Kpoptive
Summary: And soon enough, he joined you in the willow breeze.





	Willow Breeze

He doesn’t know when, but he knew how. He knew how he fell for your beauty when you are near him. He knows how he fell for your laugh as soon as he heard it at the age of ten. He knew how he fell for the way your hair blew with the willow’s branches in spring during lunch break. 

He doesn’t know how to stop the aching in his heart though, that was an issue. He watched you have multiple boyfriends, he watched you get your heart broken multiple times. He was the shoulder you cried on when you came to him sobbing about your broken heart. He was the man you should've been with all those times. While he was that shoulder you cried on, he had no shoulder to cry on for his pain, the pain he hid from you. 

So on that fateful day, when memories came rushing back as he watched your hair dance with the breeze and willow, his heart broken out of his chest, and ran for what he needed, he needed you. He needed you to be the one he has waited for, you’re the one shoulder he wants to cry on, he wants you to be the only person he has loved, the only person he has cried for. 

The smile on your face as you watched the flowers blow around struck his heart, the joy in your eyes as you watched children on the park nearby play around, laughing loudly burned his eyes in hope. He hopes you would be the one that would smile for him, and who he would smile for. He brushed his hair out of his eyes as he took slow steps towards you, fear in his lungs, pain in his veins. 

Your cheeks glowed a beautiful rose colour as you turned your head, noticing him walking towards you. Your heart began to pound as you noticed his face be void of emotion. You were scared somehow, you didn’t know why. It felt like this was either the end of your friendship or not, the fear built in your chest as he stops in front of you. The pressure in your chest feeling like you were about to burst. 

His breath hitched seeing you, the sun glowing behind you in a warm honey colour. The wind seemed to have stopped as he stopped in front of you, the children’s laughter fading off, it felt like the world had disappeared around the both of you. He looked down at his feet, taking in a deep breath, releasing it. 

“Y/n, I have something to say,” He started, wincing as he sounded vulnerable, “I-I wanted to say..” His voice cracked from anxiety, and you took notice immediately. You cupped the side of his face, trying to comfort him. 

“What is wrong? You have been acting odd lately..” You spoke softly, looking for an answer in his eyes. He gulped, looking into your eyes deeply. In his mind, it screamed the answer, and you knew what he was about to say, but you wanted to hear it, loud and clear. You wanted this, you always have, you wanted to yell at him for making you wait so long, you wanted to apologize for making him suffer for so long. You wanted- well, you wanted him too. 

“I-I have always, and will always like you, a lot- if you don’t want to be in a relationship right now that is-” It felt like he was wrapped in a warm blanket after a swim in the brutal, cold unforgiving ocean as you kissed him. Your lips were velvet against his rough lips. Your embrace warmed his cold soul. And soon, his hair joined yours in the willow breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading kind reader! Please feel free to go on tumblr (Kpoptive) and request and read other works I have written!


End file.
